


What a Small World AU - Information Hub

by DukeAsterWilliams



Series: What a Small World AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeAsterWilliams/pseuds/DukeAsterWilliams
Summary: An information hub for my Detroit: Become Human AU for those interested in it.As the stories progress I will be adding information, but will refrain from giving out spoilers. This is mostly for my own organization of the AU and for those interested in learning more about it.
Series: What a Small World AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858996





	What a Small World AU - Information Hub

_Created: 2020.08.01 | Updated: 2020.08.17_

Disclaimer: Majority of this is headcanon and some things have been altered from the canon.

* * *

**Google Map**

  * [ Detroit: Become Human Filming Location Sites](https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=14LwM81qxdy9jBnEqqpiEMs_ekdt1be57) from warrenwoodhouse.wikia
  * [Headcanon of Locations of the Game](https://www.google.com/maps/d/edit?mid=18GBkphZTnziJ_skU1TOV7z1GQKR5HJDB&usp=sharing)



* * *

**Androids**

  * **GV200 | Curtis**  
Gifted to Elijah Kamski's father. This model as a bodyguard until his unfortunate passing. Currently in the personal care of the Stern brothers. Created in the likeness of Gavin Reed.
  * **RK200 #684 842 971 | Markus**  
Gifted to Carl Manfred, this model is vastly known as the Leader of Jericho who had freed androids from slavery. Some androids had started to equate Markus to rA9 and formed a relation with Markus as their savior. Humans have equated him to Moses and Martin Luther King Jr.
  * **RK700** **#313 248 317** - **32 | Eric**  
The first RK800 model to be created. This model was decommissioned once design specification were perfected. Currently stands in as Ethan Stern's personal assistant Created in the likeness of Ethan Stern.
  * **RK800 #313 248 317 -53 | Connor**  
Originally tasked with the mission to deal with and help assist the Detroit City Police Department with deviant androids. During his mission he had deviated and became known as one of the Jericho Four. Currently is in the process of training his successor (RK900) before being sent to Cyberlife. Created in the likeness of Ethan and Richard Stern.
  * **RK900 #313 248 317 -87 | ~~Connor~~ "Nines"**  
This model was in the process of being made during the android revolution only to be completed after androids had been declared free. As such, the model was sent to the Detroit City Police Department to replace the RK800 to represent androids in the police force. He had been assigned Gavin Reed as his partner. Created in the likeness of Richard Stern.
  * **PJ500 | Josh**  
One of the Jericho Four. Originally a university lecturer who deviated after being attacked by drunken students. Currently is helping the re-integration into society with the rest of the Jericho Four.
  * **PL600 #369 911 047 | Daniel**  
Originally in the care of the Phillips family, this model deviated upon finding out he would be replaced with another android. Out of fear and betrayal, he killed John Phillip (his owner) and took Emma Phillip hostage. He now resides at the Cyberlife Android Rehabilitation Center. Created in the likeness of Dr. Benjamin David.
  * **PL600 #501 743 923 | Simon  
** The original leader of Jericho before Markus had took his title, this model had sacrificed his life to help free androids from slavery. Resides at the Cyberlife Android Rehabilitation Center. Created in the likeness of Dr. Benjamin David.
  * **WR400 #641 790 831 | North**  
One of the Jericho Four. Originally one of the sex workers at the Eden Club, she deviated upon accompanying a customer to his home. Currently is helping the re-integration into society with the rest of the Jericho Four.



* * *

**Humans**

  * **Dr. Benjamin David** _aka "the Doctor"  
_ Psychologist and therapist employed by Cyberlife, initially working under Jason Graff to help provide more human like interactions with androids. However, he now is hired to understand deviants better and help with their traumas.
  * **Elijah Kamski  
** The half-brother to Gavin Reed, he is the current CEO of Cyperlife and creator of all androids. Having founded Cyberlife in 2018, he resigned from his position after ten years only to be reinstated in 2038 after the success of the android revolution. He has requested the Stern brothers to look after a GV200 in his care.
  * **Ethan Stern  
** The older twin brother of Richard Stern and adopted son of Amanda Stern. He is currently a representative of CyberLife and works closely with the public as androids are re-integrated into society.
  * **Gavin Reed** _aka "GReed"_ **  
**The half-brother to Elijah Kamski, he is a detective within the Detroid Police Department and was assigned to work with an RK900 nicknamed "Nines"
  * **Hank Anderson  
** A detective for the Detroit Police Department and well respected despite his recent decline in job performance.
  * **Jason Graff  
** The director of the humanization department at Cyberlife. He is Dr. Benjamin David’s superior and works closely with the Stern brothers in order optimize human experience with androids.
  * **Richard Stern** _aka "Niles"  
_ The younger twin brother of Ethan Stern and adopted son of Amanda Stern. He is currently one of the programmers of CyberLife and works closely with Elijah in order to perfect their AI technology. His lead project is the RK line of androids.



* * *

**Android Models**

_Many models are similar to one another, however each model is specifically tailored to accomplish a different demand and need. For example: there are many domestic care and home assistant androids, however the A line is the primary and commercially used androids for the average human. Other home assistance androids outside the A line are specialized versions._

  * **A line:** Androids designed for the general public in the domestic realm. These models are family oriented, having advanced and sophisticated social protocols. 
    * **AC series:** Androids designed for families that health conscientious. 
      * **AC700:** Commercial androids designed as a sports partner.
      * **AC900:** A more advanced model designed as a sports partner.
    * **AX series:** Androids designed to specifically help in the care of young children. 
      * **AX400:** Common model designed for single parents who need assistance in looking after the house and young children. They start at $899.  
( _known androids: "Kara"_ )
      * **AX700:** The more advanced model in the AX line equipped with more features than its predecessors.
  * **G line:** Androids designed for general security purposes. These models often limited to no social protocols due to the specialized nature of their work and to be more durable than the average android. Their exterior is designed to be bullet resistant. 
    * **GJ series:** Androids designed for private security purposes 
      * **GJ500:** Androids designed for private security purposes. They lack social protocols due to the specialized nature of their work.  
( _known androids: "John"_ )
    * **GS series** : Androids designed for public security purposes. 
      * **GS200:** Androids designed for public security purposes. They have limited social protocols.
    * **GV series:** Androids designed to protect and safeguard up to a handful of select individuals. Their social protocols are limited due to the specialized nature of their work. 
      * **GV200:** An upgraded version of the GV100 prototype: designed for personal security purposes, they act as bodyguards to protect and guard a human being. They are limited in social protocols due to the specialized nature of their work.  
( _known androids: "Curtis"_ )
  * **H line:** Androids designated for the the general domestic utilitarian needs. These models are primarily used as at home maintenance and care unites, having limited social protocols. 
    * **HK series:** Androids designed for general home utilitarian assistance, they often are seen as butlers or maids. At home care takers of the house. 
      * **HK400:** One of the first android models designed for home assistance.
      * **HK800:** The more advanced models of the HK400, equipped with more features.
  * **K line:** Androids designed for persons with disabilities.  

    * **KL series:** Designed to aid with persons with mental and cognitive disabilities. 
      * **KL900:** Designed to provide social care, help broken families, assist victimes of intense trauma, or care for psychologically disturbed individuals. These models are equipped with a psychological simulation module that, if utilized correctly, allows the calculation of future events.  
( _known androids: "Lucy"_ )
    * **KR series:** Designed to aid with persons with physical disabilities 
      * **KR900:** Designed to perform tasks on a day to day basis for those with a physical disability. These models act as an at home assistant.
  * **M line:** Androids designed to assist in the medical field. 
    * **MC series:** Designed for paramedic and first aid services. 
      * **MC500:** The latest medical assisting android issued to the paramedics and first aid services.
    * **MP series:** Designed as a household assistant for the elderly. 
      * **MP500:** Described as a "basic model" starting at $2999, these models are designed for the basic care of the elderly.
  * **P line:** Androids designed as police auxiliaries for public security and safety. Their exterior is designed to be bullet resistant. They are not permitted to carry a gun or use force. 
    * **PC series:** Androids designed to aid and act as school police and security guards should violence occur on school grounds. 
      * **PC200** : Androids designed to serve as a hybrid for being university lecturers and police auxiliary. The first models supplied in 2031 were specialized in teaching languages and history. Later models were also qualified in mathematics and physical sciences.  
( _known androids: "Josh"_ )
    * **PL series:** Androids designed to aid and act police in domesticated areas. They are mostly assigned to families that have a protective order. 
      * **PL600:** Androids designed as a hybrid for domestic assistance such as home maintenance and child supervision, and police auxiliary. They were designed to guard and protect families against persons who trespass and/or may pose a threat to a family.  
( _known androids: "Daniel" and "Simon"_ )
  * **R line:** Experimental prototypes kept secret from the public. There is only one copy of each android until its body has been compromised or gone missing.  

    * **RK series:** Experimental prototypes focused on making androids more autonomous 
      * **RK200:** A prototype that was developed as a part of Cyberlife secret program aimed at elaborating a new generation of autonomous androids.  
( _known androids: "Markus"_ )
      * **RK700:** The original prototype designed to keep the RK200 in check. Designed to detect any flaws in the RK200's software and to apprehend it should the RK200 prove to be detrimental to humanity.  
( _known androids: "Eric"_ )
      * **RK800** : A prototype that assists human detectives in their investigations by offering them technological assistance as well as being equipped with a social module developed to create a "perfect partner", capable of integrating into any team.  
( _known androids: "Connor"_ )
      * **RK900:** An upgraded version of the RK800 prototype: smarter, more resilient, and sporting new features, while the RK800's were rectified. Models are designed in the likeness of Richard Stern.  
( _known androids: "Nines"_ )
  * **T line:** Androids created with more strength and endurance than other androids. These models are taller, larger, and heavier to account for the amount of stress their bodies will be put under. 
    * **TR series:** Androids designed and known for their strength and endurance. 
      * **TR400:** Androids specialized in moving heavy loads, commercial applications include laboring, docking, and general haulage.  
( _known androids: "Luther"_ )
    * **TW series:** Androids designed and known for their physical resilience and durability. 
      * **TW400:** Heavy unit androids designed for construction.
  * **V line:** Androids created for customer service commercial use. These models are often staff members in various stores and restaurants in everyday life. They are known for their friendly nature and advanced social protocols. 
    * **VB series:** Commercial androids designed for retail 
      * **VB800:** Androids designed to be salesmen and customer service representatives
    * **VS series** : Commercial androids designed for the food industry 
      * **VS400:** Commercial androids designed to be wait staff, hosts, ushers, and other such positions.
  * **W line:** Androids created for universal commercial use 
    * **WR series:** Androids designed for public spaces. 
      * **WR400:** The most advanced design of female sex partners, equipped with functioning genitals. Female counterpart to the HR400. Hidden under the WR line for better cultural acceptance.  
( _known androids: "North" and the female Tracis_ )
      * **WR600:** Commercial androids designed for maintenance in green spaces (including trash collection) and gardening. They are often seen doing park maintenance.  
( _known androids: "Ralph"_ )
  * **Y line:** Androids created in the likeness of babies, youth, children, and young adults. 
    * **YK series:** Androids created in the likness of children. 
      * **YK500:** Designed to simulate the look, behavior, and needs of a child  
( _known androids: "Alice"_ )




End file.
